My Heart Is So Jet Lag
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Life goes on. Months after Beckett showed up at Castle's loft broken, wet, and giving in they have got the equation down for life. With equal amount to balance out and not overwhelm the situation around them. He finishes her book, but Gates is not obliged to let Beckett leave with her 'distraction'


alright i know i am probably way in over my head with the fics but i have all of them done and ready to be added...on my other computer which is on my flash drive now and this computer doesnt like the format of my other computer so i am just twiddling my thumbs...alright if i get enough reviews i will finish this if not i guess it goes to my fail pile *pretends to toss a crumbled ball*

* * *

_You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad_

It was on replay on her Ipod ever since he left. Being all the way across the country didn't help. It had months since she arrived drenched at his door. She had enjoyed it more than anything. She cursed herself more than anything for not doing this sooner. Shortly after she resigned she was able to find the comfort in the arms of the one person that had been there for four years. Gates had called saying she needed Beckett back. After coming to piece with herself she decided it would be healthy for her to get back to work. He had finished his book shortly after they got together. Now he was in California signing his name on person's unknown.

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_  
_ Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_  
_ Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

She always felt a pang of jealousy when she thought about him signing people he had never known. Mainly women who could have influence on him. She knew he wouldn't even think about it, but that's not what other people see. She thought back to their conversation as he was about to get on the plane.

_"If I hear that you signed some girl's chest, I will make sure you remember who has the cuffs around here."_

_"I'll remember that when I meet the next Pamela Anderson." He said with his same little smirk. She gave him a look and grabbed the lapel of his jacket pulling him in for a tender kiss. She broke away. "Okay I guess I can behave myself." She fixed his jacket then patted his chest. A silent farewell.  
_

_"You're going to miss your plane."  
_

_"I wish you could come with." His cockiness was gone.  
_

_"I do too." She couldn't meet his eyes. He kissed her forehead and said goodbye as he rolled away. He turned around once and waved goodbye again. She held her forearms and waved back at him. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. She wasn't the sappy kind of girl, but this would be the first time he would come back to New York to her. Not Gina, or Meredith, or any other blonde bimbo he had found on his way back to the East Coast. Just her. No one else. Well maybe His mother and Alexis, but that was expected.  
_

_What time is it where you are?  
Five more days and I'll be home  
I keep your picture in my car  
I hate the thought of you alone  
I've been keepin' busy all the time  
Just to try to keep you off my mind  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

Beckett slaved over her paperwork. Her ear buds playing the same song continuously. Esposito came over then immediately turned back around when he saw the ear bud's wires. "What do you want Espo?" She didn't look up when she called him.

"Nothing. It was just nothing." He said as he hurried back to his desk. It was late. She was tired. All she wanted to do was go home and lay in Castle's arms. Instead she would be in a cold bed tonight. She looked over at Ryan and Esposito and saw they were working just as hard as she was. She sighed putting her pen down and pausing the music.  
She waved him over. They looked over at each other and Esposito walked over.

"What is it you were going to say?"

"Ryan and I just agreed you should go home. We got this."

"No, after I'm finished." "She picked up her pen again.

"You have had a hard day plus writer boy isn't here to make it worth the day." He almost choked the last part out afraid of the reaction. She sighed and looked at her desk. She had a few papers here and there she had to finish. The time was just past nine. By the time she finished all of this it would be past ten thirty. She looked over at Ryan who had finished his paperwork. He always seemed to finish quickly. She would have to get his secret. She looked at Esposito and finally agreed. She hadn't eveen eaten yet. She picked up her stuff and pressed play on her Ipod.

_Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

She said goodbye and headed home.

* * *

She finally arrived home and looked around at the emptiness that suffocated her. She hated coming home knowing she couldn't walk around to her kitchen and see dinner and a little dessert too. She hung up her coat and walked to the kitchen. She found some leftovers and stuck them in the microwave. She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. No calls yet. He probably was out eating. She pull the ear buds out of her ears and dialed his number. It rang and rang until he finally picked up.

"What are you doing still up?"

"I was busy doing paperwork." She took a bite of her food.

"Remind me when I becomere president to ban all paperwork." She swallowed.

"Keep dreamin."

"Worth a shot."

"So how is all of your signing doing?" She took another bite.

"Is this a trick question? If so I'm afraid to answer."

"Hmm mm." She said trying to finish swallowing. There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Well if you say so. It has gone well. Oh Dolly Parton came by, it was all I coud to say how about a picture."

"Castle." She said with some stern. She could imagine him holding up his hands.

"Okay okay. I didn't sign her chest. So what has it been like at the precinct. Any interesting cases I should know about?"

"Oh yea you just missed out on one. The killer was an extraterrestrial and he beamed up the girl and probed her to death." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"You know that hurts detective Beckett."

"Oh I bet it does." Another bite.

"You know that book on Esposito sounds really good right now."

"Liar." Swallow

"You know me too well." _Well after four years he should expect that._

"He's too boring."

"Oh I beg to differ. I hear he had a very wild life before the force."

"Oh and where could you have heard this?" Bite.

"What were you saying about the extraterrestrial?" He veered off.

"Oh yea. Total nut case." The sarcasm was back. She finished and sat on her couch. She could hear the sound that resembled a sigh on the other end of the line. A few clicking sounds ensued. "What are you doing?"

"The extraterrestrial gave me some ideas."

"Can't wait to hear it." She said with yet more sarcasm.

"Hey you read the rest of my books. You can't complain now."

"You're right. I'm not." Her voice turned velvety and she heard the keys stop. She chuckled imagining his reaction. She heard him on the other line breath again and give a nervous laugh.

"I don't think this long distance relationship is working."

"Then come home." She said walking to her bedroom to change.

"Two days. Two. That's it."

"Then that's two days I have to taunt you. Before you can come home and," She took a breath. "Taunt me."

"Yup it's really not working out." She chuckled and hummed the chorus to"Jet Lag". "What's that?" His voice snapped her back to attention.

"Nothing." She lied in her bed looking up at the ceiling. One knee up on down. An elbow behind her head.

"That hum was not nothing." She sighed and got up. She searched the kitchen for her Ipod. There. She grabbed it and pressed play. She turned the volume up to full blast and put and ear bud to the speaker of the phone. She could faintly hear him on the other line. She took the ear bud away and listened to what he was saying.

"-with the song."

"Hmm?"

"I said what's with the song?"

"Oh it's just reminded me of you. I have been listening to it since you left."

"Why detective Beckett, I never struck me as one to listen to love songs." She recalled a past conversation. _How do you know when your in love detective? When all the songs make sense._

"I wasn't. I just heard it one day in the car and..." She didn't know how to finish. He chuckled at her awkwardness. _  
_

"No I get it. I can see the parallels." She laid back down and listened to more clicking. Soon there was a faint melody in the back ground. She listened hard and realized he was listening to the song. She choked back an 'aw' and simply tried to think of something to get back at him with. She couldn't think of anything, so it just came out as a sigh. "What?"

"Nothing." She said laying her head on her pillow again. There was knocking on the other side of the line and she could hear him call out _'no moletse'._ She always made fun of how 'Do Not Disturb sounded a lot like the opposite of what it really meant in Spanish. She chuckled a little. The knocking ensued. She heard him groan and get up. The knocking was getting louder, she thought, because he was getting closer. She heard him open the door and a shrilly voice followed.

"Castle..." The voice was persistent as he told her no. Beckett was getting angrier at the fact she heard the voice closer now as if she had walked into the room.

"...just a little sign from the great Richard Castle. Please." The voice turned seductive. Beckett wasn't normally jealous, but he had obviously said no more than once. She decided to intervene.

"So babe you were saying about that new lingerie shop that just opened up?" The voice on the other side stopped abruptly. There was what sounded like apologizing and a closed door. "You better run."

"Thank you. You are so lucky you couldn't see her."

"Was she naked?"

"Close enough. So what was that about lingerie?" She rolled her eyes. Save his ass and he turns into a sixteen-year-old. She sighed.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did I heard you loud and clear."

"You must have misinterpreted."

"Hmm if you say so." She heard walking and a click then finally he hummed slightly. From what she could tell he closed his laptop and was now laying on his bed. "You should get to bed. It's late there."

"I know." She said as she closed her eyes slightly. He could hear the sleep creeping up on her voice. He chuckled at her agreement, but could hear her try to not fall asleep. "Stop laughing at me." She said with no real threat in her voice.

"I can't help it." They continued to talk, well he talked she agreed or not to what he said, until he could hear her steady breathing on the other end. She fell asleep with a small smile on her lips and her hands clutching the phone for dear life next to her ear.

* * *

A/N so like i said i just wanted to make a cute little fic about the after after math of everything life goes on he finishes his book she proceeds with work its life whatever reviews suggest i will continue also i will have the rest of my chapters up for all of my unfinished fics by the end of next week thank you all for reading and i am glad i still have readers.


End file.
